


The Second Portal

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted to write this like it was an episode (not sure how that turned out), Other, Pred!Lion, Prey!Steven, Rated g since the vore isn't too detailed, Vore, clean vore, safe vore, unwilling prey, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: When Lion begins to act strangely, Steven discovers the unfortunate answer - which leads him straight to some interesting new information.





	The Second Portal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trenchcoat_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Kid/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation with @perivore while she was helping me catch up with SU.

“... Lion?”

The troubles of his pet weren't gone unnoticed; peculiar and mysterious as Lion was, his behavior had definitely been outside his norm. The creature had been restless all day, and ranged from being exceptionally clingy to aloof within a few moments’ span. This, however, was much further than this; much as it was challenging to say with Lion, he felt as though the pink being was backing him up into a corner, and Steven was having trouble determining exactly why.

“What are you doing?”

The child’s voice rang with nervousness, disliking the direction things were taking. He could see a strangely knowledgeable spark in the creature’s eyes, eyes narrowing as though focusing on something. The moment it seemed that Steven had been cornered at the back of his room, Lion closed his eyes, jaws widening before the half gem. Almost immediately, Steven seemed to realize his intentions. And all at once, the fear seeped in, settling on the child’s face without a second thought to it.

“N-Now, easy, buddy…” Feeling his pet’s tongue against his cheek, Steven squirmed a little, hands outstretched in hopes of ceasing his approach. For the most part, he was speechless; Lion had never acted like this before, so why on earth was this suddenly different? It didn't necessarily look like the big cat was regarding him with _hostility,_ per se, but the reason for it seemed impossible to distinguish. Strangely, it almost seemed like Lion had wanted to show him something… But like this?!

No matter, for Steven had no time to think on it; instead, he felt Lion stand fully over him, clamping his jaws over the child before he could so much as think. From within, Steven gritted his teeth, squirming in evident protest as his surroundings soaked him in what he could only assume was saliva. He could barely see a thing within the cramped space, aside from whatever light filtered into the dark cavern of a maw as Lion attempted to get him fully inside. With every tilt of the creature’s head, the further and further the boy slid towards his awaiting gullet, up until it seized him headfirst and began to drag him down.

Whatever cries he attempted at this point were useless, as were his struggles as Lion gulped him down. The creature seemed to pay little heed to this, waiting until the child made it to his stomach before walking over and lying down on the bed. He seemed less than concerned about the whole ordeal, assuming that sooner or later Steven would discover the reason for all this.

Coughing, Steven surfaced from the fluids in Lion’s stomach, shakily getting to his feet. It was difficult to see anything except for a pink hue around him, and the occasional sloshing fluids - which, thankfully, seemed to come up to only his knees standing up. Still rather frightened by the situation, Steven willed himself to stand his ground, tapping lightly on the walls around him - although despite the lack of pressure, it wasn't difficult to tell he was indeed quite phased by the whole ordeal.

“Lion! Spit me out!”

The boy relaxed only slightly as he realized he was, in fact, able to breathe in here - much differently from the portal within Lion’s mane. Odd, but a relief regardless - at least he didn't run the risk of suffocation for the time being. Even still, the reason behind Lion’s actions was hard to find, if not impossible; it was true that he acknowledged the fluids inside the vicinity were indeed harmless to him, but that didn't mean that he felt particularly comfortable trapped within the feline’s chest. Was he trying to show him something? And if so, then what?

His answer came as a hard surface pushed against his back; pulling it to view, he discovered it was a book of some kind - still in miraculous condition for its time within Lion’s belly. “Huh. I wonder how this got in here…” Momentarily forgetting his predicament, he inspected the cover, raising a brow as he flipped it open.

The pages were filled with multiple illustrations of what appeared to be various different technical drawings, of everything from machinery to architecture. Even a few figures appeared on the sidelines - ones that resembled gems, but not any that he recognized. Perhaps they were records of Homeworld, then? Either way, it was written in a different language that almost resembled some peculiar sort of code… But what the significance of it all was just as indeterminate as everything else at this point. Steven figured it better to hold in case it turned out to be important, though.

Not long after he tucked the book under his arm, it seemed his surroundings lurched; he could feel Lion remove himself from the bed, the feline arching his back as he began to cough him up. In a matter of seconds afterwards, it seemed that he had finally been released, spat up in a sticky stream of saliva and stomach fluid. Gasping, the boy struggled to his feet, regarding his pet with an uncertain expression.

Lion stared right back at him, almost expectantly, not daring to remove his gaze even as Steven wiped off some of the drool from his shoulder in disgust. Then, finally, the boy held the book out, making sure that he had the feline’s attention as he spoke.

“Is this what you were trying to show me?”

The creature didn't give any signs of understanding, although stepped forward and placed his head on Steven’s shoulder. At this, Steven sighed, lifting the big cat’s head from his shoulder lightly.

“You couldn't have found a better way? You scared me.” The last few words fell quietly from his mouth, hurt evident in them. However, it was obvious that he understood a little better now: his pet had lead him to something important, and it was up to him to get the information to the others. From downstairs, he could hear the sound of the gems returning from their mission; and with the way Lion’s gaze seemed to look on with what almost seemed like necessity, he approached the stairs and began his descent.

For a moment, they didn't seem to notice him; however, upon seeing his soaked, timid form, all three sets of eyes settled on him with great confusion. Nervously, he kept the book under one arm, then held it up for them to see clearly.

“Um, guys…?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
